


The Rooming House

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven't done this in a long time and I tend to hurt the people I care about the most."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rooming House

"I've met someone."

Nora found CJ and Donna at their usual table, holding court outside the Harvard University student union. CJ smoked a cigarette while she people watched. Donna chewed on a highlighter and read her history book.

"Who?" the bubbly blonde asked, loving the opportunity to stop reading about the Industrial Revolution.

"Whom?" CJ corrected her.

"Whatever. Is he cute?"

"Adorable. He is a non-traditional student. I met him in my Contemporary Moral Problems class. He sits in the back all moody like but today we got into the death penalty and he exploded. He and Dr. Martin went toe to toe for almost 20 minutes…I was fascinated."

"Who is he?" CJ asked.

"Tobias Ziegler. I asked him out for coffee after class on Friday."

"Wow." Donna said. "Go Nora."

"I know him. We met at a Freedom Summer seminar two years ago before freshman classes started." CJ said.

"What did you think of him?" Nora asked.

"I didn’t really. Well, we went out a couple of times. Nothing serious, they broke us into groups and he was in mine. He was passionate and I liked him enough."

Nora nodded. She wanted a cup of coffee as she lit a cigarette.

"Well I am going to have coffee with him. I know that he is a pre-law student and he is on the Forensics team. God he is so cute. Can you tell me anymore about him CJ?"

"Not really. I'm thirsty; do you want coffee Nora?"

"Yeah thanks."

CJ walked into the student union and Nora looked at Donna.

"How’s the studying going?" Nora asked.

Donna rolled her eyes.

"As much as I love cars and moving pictures, I hate the Industrial Revolution. I have to get higher than a C on this. My last test didn’t go so well and I studied my buns off."

"Have you considered tutoring? Tutorial services is excellent."

"Yeah, I signed up a few days ago. They said I could have someone by next week but this test is on Friday. Ginger is going to quiz me on Thursday. Nora, I'm so screwed."

***

CJ and Donna walked out of the room just as Nora started to giggle incessantly. Damn, she and Ziegler could hardly keep their hands off each other. They didn’t need to see that…there had to be something else for them to do.

"What’s that smell?" Donna asked as they stood outside the bathroom like refugees.

"Ooh, that’s weed. Sweetness lets find them."

CJ sniffed around, coming up to the second door by the bathroom. She knocked.

"Um, hold on."

The two girls walked in as Josh pushed the window open and tried to fan the smoke out.

"Give it up." CJ said. "We can smell it in the hallway."

"Seriously? Damn, Leo is going to be pissed."

Josh grabbed the Lysol, sprayed it down the hall and ushered the girls into the room.

"Wow, two pretty girls just show up at our door. It must be our lucky day." He said.

"You have weed. It must be mine. I'm CJ and this is Donna."

"Hey." Donna held up her hand.

"I'm Josh Lyman. The kid with his face in the book is Sam Seaborn."

"Hi."

"Sam Seaborn? Weren’t you in Riley’s American Presidency class last semester?"

"Yeah. How did you do?"

"An A. You?"

"A-." Sam replied dourly. "Riley hated me."

"Sorry to hear that. Can we sit?"

"Sure."

Josh pushed some papers off his bed. Donna sat beside him and CJ sat in the desk chair.

"Are you guys going to share the joint or what?"

"Oh yeah, right on." Josh handed her the joint.

CJ took a deep inhale and handed it off to Donna. She took a bit, giving it back to Josh.

"What are you girls doing here anyway?" Sam asked.

"We came here with Nora…she’s seeing Toby Ziegler down the hall." Donna said.

"Ziegler has a girlfriend?" Josh asked. "Is she cute?"

CJ rolled her eyes, taking the joint back.

"You're single, aren’t you Lyman?"

"I am just busy. Do you girls have plans for tonight?"

"Nope." Donna replied. "But I would like to forget the history test that I bombed this afternoon."

CJ gave her the joint.

"Keep smoking this sweetie and you'll forget in no time. Is there any beer? Maybe Jack Daniels?"

"We are not allowed to have liquor here." Sam replied, taking the joint from Donna.

He took a weak hit before passing it off to Josh.

"Why?" Donna asked. "I can't imagine weed being OK but not beer."

"Well Leo is not overly fond of it but he is a recovering alcoholic. He does these monthly Gestapo sweeps for booze."

"Three strikes and you're out." Sam added. "Josh and I have two."

"No, just one. Larry took the fall for the other one cuz he asked me to hold that beer in our mini-fridge."

"This guy sounds like a jerk." CJ said.

"Nah, Leo’s alright. The living is clean, cheap and better than campus. The liquor thing is the only real rule."

"And no girls overnight."

"Yeah, but we break that one all the time…he’s cool about that. Hey, how about some music?"

"Do you have any New Order?" Donna asked.

"Um, I don’t think so."

"How about U2?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, oh wait, no."

"Just put in The Police." Sam said.

"Good idea. Yeah, thanks Sam."

***

"This will work according to the book I read."

Donna came into CJ and Nora’s dorm room on a warm Wednesday afternoon. It was going to be one of the last warm days before winter captured Cambridge in a stranglehold. They could smell the rain that ushered in the chilly season for miles around. CJ sat in the window seat smoking a cigarette.

"What kind of voodoo shit is this?" she asked.

"Its not voodoo." Donna replied. "It’s Wicca. Ginger studies it and I read it in one of her books. Take a lock of your true love’s hair, one of his possessions, a lock of your hair, and one of your possessions, light a white candle, lay it all on the altar, say a love spell, and it will last forever."

"I stole a sock." Nora held it up. "I figured he wouldn’t miss it."

"Oh lord." CJ rolled her eyes.

"Even if it doesn’t work, it was worth a try." Donna said.

Nora laid out a purple silk scarf on her hope chest, putting the sock, the hair, and her locket there. She lit the white candle and read the spell she wrote down.

_The curls of his hair_  
Big brown eyes that light the night  
Love me forever. 

"What the hell is that?" CJ asked.

"It’s a haiku." Donna replied.

"Um, I know it’s a haiku Donna. What does it mean?"

"It’s all I could come up with. Its not as if I spend all of my time writing spells. What else do I do Donna?"

"Recite it 3 times a day for 7 days. But be careful because it is very powerful."

"Right."

CJ shook her head, stubbing out her cigarette.

"You guys are insane. Witchcraft and locks of hair…there is nothing else to say about that."

She climbed out of the window seat and began to undress.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"To Harvard Square. They have the new Degas exhibit at the Fogg Museum. I'm hoping to see the Ballerina up close and personal."

She grabbed her blue pleated skirt and white v-neck top from the closet.

"Wear something that smells good." Donna said. "All the cute boys go to those kinds of things."

"Yeah, yeah. I am not looking for a boyfriend right now; I'm busy."

"Yeah, but they will be looking at you." Nora replied. "They always look at you."

"Whatever."

Still she sprayed some White Shoulders and looked at herself twice in the mirror before leaving the dorms.

***

"McNally should have some drugs." CJ said, reclining back on Sam’s computer chair and plopping her feet in his lap. He fought the urge to touch her.

"Nancy McNally?" Josh asked, handing CJ the cigarette he lit for her. "Isn't she like a 10th year senior?"

"She is getting her doctorate you ninny, and she likes me."

"Unbelievable." Sam replied. "Is there anyone who doesn’t?"

"Yep." Was CJ’s vague answer. "Do you want me to call her or not Joshua?"

"What can she get us? I don’t want to end up in the Boston Globe.…my father would have my hide."

CJ smirked and Donna rolled her eyes. Just then, there was a loud crash against the wall by Sam’s bed. Toby grunted as Nora squealed and then moaned.

"Get a room!" Josh exclaimed, punching the wall.

"They have one." Donna replied. "Look, I need to get high and watch Carson. CJ, call Nancy."

"Cool. Is the phone in the hallway still out?"

"No. Leo had it fixed." Sam said.

"Cool."

CJ left the room just in time to see Ainsley Hayes coming up the steps. She was the young Republican who dated Cliff Calley, the other boy who shared the rooming house. He was Josh Lyman’s arch nemesis and nobody who lived in the house was overly fond of him.

"Hey Blondie."

"Good evening CJ. I guess I don't have to ask what you are doing here."

"No, but I certainly don’t think you and Cliff will be watching Carson while sitting five feet apart."

"He got a spot on the Forensics team to travel to University of Chicago for the National Championships. I heard he edged out Tobias Ziegler and I was sorry to hear that. I came over as soon as I got off from my library shift to help him celebrate with a nice bottle of Cabernet."

"Well that’s 35 seconds of my life I am never going to get back. Be careful, Cabernet has been known to open even the tightest legs."

"Must you always be so vulgar?" she asked.

Ainsley hustled by her and CJ could not help but snicker. Then she stopped the peppy blonde.

"Yes?"

"Tell Cliff Calley congratulations. If all that hot air he spouts can get him a big trophy on his shelf, the GOP will welcome him with open arms."

"Gee CJ that was almost like a compliment."

CJ dropped her dime in the phone booth and it ate it. Muttering an expletive, she did it again. It went the same route as the first one.

"Fuck!" she stomped her pink pumped foot. "Fuck! Fuck! Charlie!" she leaned over the rickety banister. "Chuckles! Sparky! Your shitty phone is robbing me again!"

"Hey, big mouth." Leo appeared like a specter on the landing. "Charlie is a kid and he does sleep sometimes. He is also not at your beck and call."

"I didn’t think he was." CJ’s voice was small. The harshness of Leo’s tone surprised her. "He just does this tap, tap, smack thing that usually gets me a dial tone or my money back."

"Well, not tonight." Leo replied in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry."

She was ready to slink back into Josh’s room when Leo stopped her.

"Come and use the parlor phone. If your call is that important to you."

If she used the parlor phone, they would be alone. Over the course of her few weeks hanging out at the rooming house, she studied Leo McGarry and found him to be a fascinating and attractive subject. Still, he frightened her. Nevertheless, it was that or spending the night in soberville with Josh Lyman. The choice was a no-brainer.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I didn’t mean to snap at you." Leo said as she walked down the stairs. "It’s just that some of the people who have been through here over the years tend to treat Charlie like the help and not my son. That is unacceptable."

"Not to be too intrusive…"

"Oh, I doubt that seriously Claudia Jean."

The sound of her Christian name on his lips shocked CJ. How did he even know her name? They walked into the den.

"How is Charlie your son?"

"Not in the biblical sense. I adopted him when he was seven. His mother was the first female cop in Boston history killed in the line. No one wants celebrity for that. I was the DA and though we never got the bastard I made sure that no one put Charlie in the system." He waved at the table. "Make your phone call."

CJ stood awkwardly speaking to Nancy in German as Leo sat on the couch. She hung up the phone and looked at him.

"Thank you Mr. McGarry."

"I doubt your mother and father sent you to Harvard so you could plan not so elaborate drug transactions in German."

"Huh?"

CJ stopped short of the door.

"I am fluent in German. Also Russian, Spanish, French, and Hebrew. I speak conversational Italian."

"Wow, your mother and father must be proud."

"You don’t have to be rude. Kids today have no respect."

"I am not a kid, and a couple of joints never killed anybody. We work hard Mr. McGarry…we’re just blowing off steam."

"Leo."

"I'm sorry?"

"You can call me Leo, I guess."

"Gee thanks. See ya around Leo."

"Where are you going?"

"On the porch to wait. I am sure you won't miss my company."

CJ walked away without another word and Leo just looked after her. There was something about that girl.

***

"Cliff Calley is an unmitigated ass."

Donna flopped into the plastic chair, dropping her bookbag by her feet. They were sitting outside the student union eating lunch. Nora had a Chef’s salad while CJ ate a bacon cheeseburger.

"What about Cliff Calley?" CJ asked.

"He’s a jerk you know."

"What did he do?"

Nora pushed her empty salad carton to the side and lit a Marlboro Light.

"I don’t know, it’s just…" Donna groaned loudly. "He’s so damn…you know he is tutoring me for my History 102 exam."

"Oh God, you have Dr. Duncan don’t you? The end of WWI right up until Pearl Harbor." CJ rolled her eyes. "What is Cliff Calley doing?"

"He’s smug, and thinks he is so damn smart. He is a Republican and so outdated. Not to mention that he is cute. I seem to always want to kiss him and I think he wants to kiss me too."

Nora and CJ were stunned into silence. CJ got a cigarette from her best friend.

"Donna…?"

"Oh God, I really like him guys. I hate him so much though; he is the opposite of everything I stand for."

"And Josh hates him." CJ replied.

"That doesn’t mean anything. Well…I don’t think it does. Cliff has a girlfriend."

"To hell with the Southern Belle. I think they had some amicable Republican breakup anyway. She is not that bad I guess but she and Sam seem to be getting cozy."

"They work the same shift at the Law Library." Nora said. "Sam really likes her and the feelings seem to be mutual. See inter-party romance can bloom."

"You know what, nothing is ever going to happen between me and Cliff. Never ever."

"Mmm hmm. Nora and I had better be your first call when you finally get some. Isn’t he coming to your room to study tonight?"

"Yeah, and Ginger will be at fencing practice. He said he would bring the new John Cougar Mellencamp record because I haven’t heard it. What are you guys doing?"

"Toby and I are having dinner in Boston."

"I am quizzing Josh on his Intro to Lit test on _Mrs. Dalloway_. I will be at the boarding house."

"Anymore late night encounters with Leo McGarry?" Donna asked.

"What?"

CJ had told no one that she and Leo had a few nights where they talked after the phone incident. Nothing had happened except she found him even more attractive than before. She thought he might like her too but he wasn’t as easy to read as the Harvard boys.

"I remember the night he let you use the precious den phone." The sophomore said with a smirk.

"Oh. No, I would just rather avoid him. He is wishy-washy and I have enough problems."

***

"Ooh, here it is."

Nora picked up Michael Jackson’s Bad as Toby walked behind her in Harvard Square Records. She also grabbed Prince’s 1999 and LL Cool J’s Walk Like a Panther.

"Have you heard LL Cool J Toby? He is the best."

"I'm from Brooklyn." Toby replied.

"No shit! Really?"

She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, and it is not a big deal."

"I beg to differ. Brooklyn is the coolest place on Earth. Home to an entire genre of music; the first to emerge since rock and roll."

"You can only say that because you did not grow up there." He muttered.

"So you don’t like rap?" she asked, handing him her records as she looked for Expose.

"Not really, though I have not listened to enough to judge it completely. I prefer the old stuff."

"Like what? Give me an idea."

"Motown, or a good jazz album. Nothing like Miles Davis, or Billie Holliday."

"Who’s Billie Holliday?"

"Oh grasshopper, you have so many things to learn."

Nora quickly kissed his lips.

"Wanna give me a lesson speechwriter?"

"Perhaps." Toby tried to hide his smile behind his beard. "A Saturday night inside sounds like fun."

"Good. As long as the action starts after _Hotel_. You know I can't miss James Brolin."

"Of course. God forbid I interrupted your James Brolin fix."

"The better James Brolin is, the better it is for you later." She replied.

"Yes, have I mentioned lately how much I love him?"

"I bet. Connie Selecca seems to keep your attention. Do you want to get some movies. They have videos upstairs now."

"Have you ever seen _Annie Hall_?" Toby asked.

"What do you take me for, a nerd? Of course I have; I love Michael Caine as the adorable cad."

"Um sugar…that’s _Alfie_. It is a completely different film. C’mon, it is time for your introduction to one of the greatest directors of our time."

"OK. So the movie with Michael Caine is _Alfie_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well let’s get some lunch after this and then we can have a bit of fun before _Hotel_."

"You're on. And then over dinner I will test you on Goethe."

"Wow Tobes, you really know how to bring the romance."

***

"Dad?"

Leo looked up from the _New York Times_ Crossword Puzzle.

"They spelled Menachem Begin wrong again, do you believe it? What are you doing out of bed, its after midnight? Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah. Um, CJ is crying on the back porch."

"What?"

"I can hear her from my window. I don’t know what the matter is."

"What is she doing here?" Leo asked.

"I don’t know dad, but she was sobbing."

"OK. Um, go back to bed you have a test in the morning. I will check on CJ."

"Just be nice to her."

"I am always nice to her."

"No. You have a tendency to be…bristly."

Leo looked at him over his glasses.

"I resent that."

"I'm sure you do."

Leo stood from the couch, swatting Charlie’s butt.

"Back to bed smartass."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight."

Leo took a deep breath and walked out onto the back porch. CJ shivered as she smoked a cigarette.

"CJ?"

"Christ!"

She burned her hand as the cigarette fell to the porch. Glaring, she turned to look at Leo.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"Well gee, I'm sorry. What are you doing out here on my porch? Last time I checked you didn’t live here."

"I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go." She replied, studying her loafers.

Leo sighed again.

"What's the matter CJ?"

"Nothing."

"I am no expert but girls don’t sob for nothing."

"I wasn’t sobbing, and even if I was it is none of your business. I don’t need your pity."

"Hey get the fucking chip off your shoulder. I would like to help, if I can. Are you in some kind of trouble? Are you in trouble?"

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" CJ asked.

"I don’t know, what do you think I mean?"

CJ laughed and Leo liked the melodic sound. It was dark out but he could still see the sadness in your eyes.

"Where I come from in trouble means you are either going to the clinic or the home for unwed mothers."

"Yeah, that’s what I meant."

"No. I'm on the pill."

"Ah, thanks for that."

CJ shrugged. Leo sat on the porch swing, patting the seat next to him. She reluctantly sat down.

"C’mon, tell me why you're upset."

"It’s nothing."

"Well Charlie thought you were crying and it concerned him. I see the tearstains on your face."

Before he realized what he was doing, Leo stroked her cheek. CJ moved closer and tenderly kissed his lips. Leo jumped away from her. This was not supposed to be happening. This was what happened in his dreams.

"CJ, I don’t think…"

She kissed him again before he could object. His hesitation melted and Leo pulled her to him until their bodies pressed together. Damn, her body was so warm. Her mouth tasted so good and her skin smelled of the rainwater she walked through to get there. There was another fragrance lingering in the air that was familiar to Leo but he couldn’t place.

"I don’t think this is such a good idea." Leo whispered when they finally broke apart.

"Tell me no then."

"I don’t think I can."

"You think too much."

"It is my curse Claudia Jean."

"Just kiss me again."

He did, and when their lips were tired and swollen, Leo moved to her neck. CJ sighed in his ear and Leo felt his cock harden. How long had it been? Just thinking about it made him wince.

"CJ…" he moved away from her. She saw his erection and licked her lips. "I'm old enough to be your father."

"I don’t care."

"Well I think I do."

"I should just go home. Damn, this was so stupid."

"Wait."

CJ rushed past him and into the house. After a 30 second delay Leo followed. He caught her at the front door.

"CJ, please wait." He took hold of her hand.

"I've made enough of an ass of myself tonight. I'm sorry; I’ll just go home."

"Don’t go. Stay."

"Why?"

"I…I want you CJ, you know I do. Even if it scares me to death."

"I don’t bite. I might if you ask nicely."

"I don’t want to hurt you." He said.

"I'm a big girl Leo. You let me worry about my heart."

Her hand still in his, Leo led her to the bedroom. He closed the door and CJ looked around. It was very simple; the thing that intrigued her most was the floor to ceiling bookshelf taking up half of one wall. There were some pictures too, but other than Charlie, she didn’t recognize any of the people. She looped her arms around him, pulling him close. Leo lifted her blue sweatshirt over her head, revealing a white bra. He undressed her quickly and once CJ was naked, she moved over to his bed.

"Come here."

Leo took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers. On the bed, they kissed passionately. CJ moaned into his mouth as his hands explored her body.

"God, you are so beautiful." He murmured against her skin.

She giggled a bit, running her fingers through his hair. Leo’s tongue trailed across her breasts and she arched her back. His mouth sucked her hungrily and CJ cried out.

"Oh dear God."

He loved the sound of her voice…how much she wanted him. Finally moving away from her breasts, Leo kissed her stomach and then her thighs. Spreading them, he blew on her sex.

"Leo." His name came from her lips like a breeze.

He made love to her with his mouth and fingers. Gripping the sheets, CJ panted. Leo knew she was almost there and he pushed her over the edge by gently pressing on her clit. She blew out the breath she held as he moved over her.

"That was magnificent." She whispered.

"Do you have something that you want me to use?" Leo asked.

CJ took a condom from her purse and handed it to him. Leo rolled it over his swollen cock, turned over on his back and sat CJ on top of him. She took him all in, stilling to adjust to the invasion. Then she rocked her hips slowly.

"Oh Claudia Jean, oh God."

Leo caressed her breasts as she leaned into his eager hands.

"Oh baby, you feel so good. Just like I imagined."

"You imagined? You imagined you’d fuck me? You imagined I’d fuck you."

"God yes. Faster baby; its so good."

His hand found her clit. CJ squealed…she had never felt anything so good in her life. She couldn’t even do it that good to herself. His hand seemed to feel much better than hers did; she would have to ask him how he did that. Her orgasm pulled her under and she crashed with a shout of his name as he fell over too.

"Mmm." She rested her body on his.

"You OK?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Don’t pull out, OK?"

"You're weighing me down."

"Am I too heavy?" she went to move but Leo held onto her.

"Don’t move. You hardly weigh an ounce."

The room was quiet for a while and then CJ moved to the bed. Leo missed the warmth of her body but said nothing. He trashed the condom and looked at her.

"I have a test on Brown v. Board of Education of Topeka tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"What class is that for?"

"Afro-American History."

"Did you study?" Leo asked.

"Not really. It is a famous case and I know it pretty well."

"You should work harder."

"Leo, I didn’t get into Harvard on my looks. I have a 3.8 GPA; I study just fine. I better go."

"You don’t have to. It would be nice if you stayed."

"Thank you but I don’t want things to be weird for Charlie in the morning. I don’t want them to be weird for you."

"I'm fine." He leaned to kiss her. "Goodnight Claudia Jean."

She got up, dressed and kissed him once more. She said goodnight and quietly left the house.

***

"Let me see if I have this right. You got Cliff Calley to tutor you in History 102 instead of me?"

"It didn’t work like that Josh. I did not choose him, they assigned him to me at Tutorial Services."

"Why didn’t you just ask me?"

"Oh I don’t know, perhaps because I didn’t know you then."

Ginger giggled. Josh, Larry, Donna, and Ginger were hanging out in Josh’s room. Sam was doing a late shift at the library and would not be back for another hour or so.

Josh and Larry threw a volleyball around. Donna sat on Josh’s bed while Ginger sat on Sam’s. She read her Intro to Mass Communications textbook.

"I don’t think that’s the point. You could have dropped him like a bad habit after we met."

"I got a B on the midterm." Donna replied. "Nuff said. Anyway, Cliff isn’t so bad."

"Ahh, bite your tongue." Larry said. "He is so smug."

"Self-righteous." Josh added.

"Out of touch."

"Elitist."

"A fucking Republican."

"Josh, you're an elitist." Ginger replied.

"Yeah, but I am a Democrat. Hey Larry, tell your girlfriend."

"He’s a Democrat Ginge."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Cliff is OK and I am standing by that. Yeah, he’s a Republican and stuff, but he can be funny. He’s smart, very cordial, and even cute. Plus…"

"Please don’t tell me you just said Cliff Calley was cute." Larry said.

"He is!"

"He is a Republican!" Josh exclaimed.

"Well its not as if he kicks puppies." Ginger reasoned.

"We don't know that."

Donna threw a crumbled piece of paper at Larry.

"Shut up."

"Just please don’t like him." Josh said. "He is evil, and it is not natural."

"Just shut up, both of you. Change the subject please. I'm sure there are more interesting things going on around here tonight."

"Why would you think that?" Ginger asked.

***

CJ tapped on the door, having no idea why she was doing this.

"Come in."

She walked into the room and tried to smile.

"Do you mind company or do you want to be alone?" she asked.

"No, um, come in. Sorry I look stunned, um; I just thought it was Charlie."

"I can go…"

Leo shook his head, beckoning her in with his hand.

"Why don’t you just move in here Claudia Jean? You're here everyday."

"Larry and Ed said men only. I thought of bringing a sex discrimination suit but that would cut significantly into my drinking time. Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Claudia Jean?"

"Last time I checked that was your name." he replied.

"Yeah, but no one calls me that. I'm just CJ…even my dad calls me Claudia. I only get the two names when I piss him off. My mother called me that."

"Well I like it."

"I like to hear it."

Leo cleared his throat.

"You wanna sit down?"

"Yeah."

CJ climbed over him, sitting Indian style on the bed. Leo told her no shoes allowed and she kicked off her Chuck Taylor’s.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Claudius the God. This will be about the 12th time."

"I love I, Claudius. I read it in AP English."

"School is not the same as it used to be. Did you actually read it, or the Cliff Notes?"

"I read it. Shut up." She slapped his arm playfully. "It’s amazing, and the PBS version with Derek Jacobi is…"

"Phenomenal." Leo finished.

"Exactly. Hey Leo, do you have a job?"

"I consult for multiple corporate investment and financial firms. It affords me a lot of freedom and I get to spend at least three weeks a year traveling the world."

CJ wanted to know why he ran a rooming house for male college students. He obviously did not need the money and if her experience with him 2 weeks ago was any indication, he was not interested in sexual favors.

"Amends." He replied.

"Excuse me?"

"It is one of the 12 steps. I give these guys a place to live and grow while they pursue their educations to make up for some of the people I may have hurt when I was drinking." Leo shrugged. "Trying to give myself a bit of good karma."

"How long have you been sober?" CJ asked.

"Since I got Charlie. I wanted his childhood to be better than Mallory’s. Can we not talk about me anymore; it is not one of my favorite subjects."

"We don’t have to talk at all…I can just sit here and stare into space. Wanna see?"

Leo laughed.

"You're a strange creature."

"I'm just me Leo. Can I take you to lunch?"

"What?"

"Lunch." She drew out the word. "Its that meal in the middle of the day that some people enjoy engaging in."

"I know what lunch is. I'm old enough to be your father."

CJ rolled her eyes.

"I don’t care. How many more ways can I say that?"

"So um, you um…"

She wasn’t sure but CJ thought he might be blushing.

"I have not done this in a long time, and I have a tendency to hurt people I care about the most. I don’t want to hurt you or ruin you. You seem like a really nice girl."

"Not always. Hurt is a relative term Leo. I am attracted to you; don't ask about the whens or whys. This is not about forever. Who is to say we have forever? I'm attracted to you and I know you are attracted to me."

"Stay with me then." He whispered.

"I'm not leaving."

"You want to get comfortable?"

"I want to get naked."

***

"What are you reading?"

Toby lay in bed reading the Boston Globe. Nora sat down at the bottom of the bed dressed only in one of his Yankees tee shirts and her panties.

" _Fear of Flying_ for my 20th Century Women Writers class."

"Well, put it down and pay attention to me."

"I thought you were supposed to be writing a speech on the Israeli occupation of Palestine."

"I'm thinking about it. You could help you know."

He pulled her to the top of the bed and Nora shrieked in delight. She dropped her book.

"Toby! I lost my page."

"You'll find it later. It is time for my sugar pill."

Nora groaned, though she smiled as he stripped her of her clothing. He positioned himself over her, spreading her thighs. He bent to kiss her lips.

"I love you Toby."

"I know."

"Do you love me?"

"I don’t know."

"Fuck me like you love me."

Toby thrust into her and Nora gasped. He was demanding in bed; she loved that about him. She loved everything about him even all the things she hated.

"Toby! Oh God!"

Nora arched her back, crying out. Toby pulled out, rolled over, and sat her on top of him. Nora kissed his mouth as he pushed deeper inside her.

"Oh God!"

"Tell me how good it is." He grunted.

"Uhh, don’t stop."

They both panted their way to orgasm before Nora collapsed on him. Toby wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. She always smelled and felt so good after he made love to her.

"I really need to finish my book Toby. My assignment is due on Tuesday and I neglected it for too long."

Nora climbed out of bed, slipping into her jeans and his tee shirt.

"You're leaving?" Toby sat up on one elbow. He was hoping they could do it again. Rarely was it one round and then nothing.

"I really should. You are just going to distract me and I need to get this done. You need to write that speech."

Nora threw some books into her satchel, kissed Toby and rushed out of the room. He could do nothing but look after her in confusion. She ran into Leo on the stairs.

"Hi Mr. McGarry."

"Hey Nora. You studying hard?"

"Yes sir. Have a nice afternoon."

She went down the stairs and out of the house. Charlie was sweeping the porch.

"Later Chuck roast."

"Bye Nora."

***

"Have you read all of these books?" CJ asked.

It was raining again as she perused the gigantic bookshelf. They made love and now she walked around the room naked smoking a cigarette and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Most of them. I've started Charlie on Dickens. I want him to get into St. Catherine’s for high school."

"You really love him don’t you?"

She turned to look at him, dumbfounding Leo with how lovely she was. Tall, regal, and smart. She looked like heaven without her clothes, Aphrodite. In clothes, she looked like a supermodel. What the hell was she doing in his bedroom?

"Of course I do. He lost his mother at a young age. That doesn’t mean he didn’t deserve a real shot at a good life. He is the smartest kid I know."

"Where is your family?"

She sat on the bed, crushed out her cigarette and moved into his arms. Leo rested his chin on top of her head.

"My ex-wife lives in DC with our daughter."

"Mallory?"

"Yes. She is 17 and actually in her junior year at Choate."

"Do you ever see her?" CJ asked.

"Holidays and such. I am not a good father."

"I think Charlie would disagree. You beat yourself up too much. We all make really gigantic mistakes; it is what we do in response to those mistakes that is the measure of a man."

They were quiet for a while. CJ moved her hand up to feel his heartbeat.

"What do you see in me CJ?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me what you see in me."

She smirked.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I have a feeling you may be a glutton for punishment. Or maybe you like adopting hopeless cases."

"If I liked hopeless cases, I would date Josh Lyman."

"We’re dating now?" Leo asked.

"I didn’t say that. I like to spend time with you; you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I just wonder. You are different from anyone I have ever met and I know a lot of people."

"Stop talking and make love to me."

CJ lay on her back, pulling Leo on top of her.

"You are an amorous woman, and such a beautiful woman." He shook his head. "I don’t get it."

"I like you McGarry. I can be myself with you; there is no pretense."

"Aren't there other men you can be yourself with?"

"Who are as good in bed as you? No." she laughed. "You want nothing from me but what I give and that is what I need. Don’t you feel lucky?"

"You really have no idea."

***

"Just you and me kid."

CJ walked up the back steps of the rooming house, sitting beside Josh. He offered some of his cranapple juice as she lit a cigarette. They both shivered against the wind. Cambridge was in the clutches of another winter.

"Where the hell is everyone?" she asked.

"Sam and Ainsley went whale watching or something in Maine. That’s official now. Larry took Ginger home to meet the parents and Donna is Republican dreamland with Mr. Roboto."

"When are you going to get over that dude?"

"Never. It was pure and simple betrayal."

"So Sam wasn’t but Donna was? She was supposed to follow you around like a pup while you shamelessly try to steal Amy Gardner from her boyfriend?"

"I would not make shamelessly my adverb of choice." Josh replied. "Cliff ratted us out about the beer."

"You can't prove that Josh."

"Well I can prove that he voted for Reagan. He’s a pod person."

CJ laughed.

"Donna likes him, and I for one am happy for her."

"As long as he doesn’t take her over to the dark side and move her to a red state."

"Yeah."

A few snowflakes started to fall and CJ held out her tongue. Josh did the same.

"Am I really shameless? You know, with Amy?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Damn." He muttered. "What about you CJ? you don’t even date from what I see. You're hot…what's the deal?"

"There is no deal." She replied.

"There are so many dudes who would fail a class for your attention. I can name 10 right now."

"I have my eye on someone."

"I knew it." Josh clapped his hands. "Who? Is it Peter Dresden? No, no, um, that Mike kid from the football team. Wait, not him he’s too hairy, what about that kid from the paper. He follows you. Its scary really."

"Nope. He is not a student."

"OK Bette Davis. You're dating some Boston hotshot, aren’t you? Damn, Ed said you might be…I should have laid money on it."

"Maybe."

"Is he rich and connected? Is he married?"

"Joshua! What the hell kind of girl do you think I am? Don’t be an ass."

She thumped her fist on his thigh.

"Ow! I was just asking. You're all being all secretive like he’s James Bond or something."

"He is private, and I don’t feel the need to fuel gossip and speculation."

"You really like him?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Is he going to break your heart?"

"Yeah."

"We’ll kick his ass. You just say the word."

Smiling, CJ leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks mi amour."

Charlie opened the back door.

"Josh, your ride is out front."

"Where are you off to?" CJ asked.

"Boston for some action. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I will use the quiet time to read for my Media Relations test. Have fun."

"See ya."

Josh went into the house but Charlie remained at the back door. CJ lit another cigarette; she could feel him looking at her back.

"Stop staring Sparky. Come and join me."

Charlie sat on the step in a Notre Dame sweatshirt and faded blue jeans.

"What’s the word kid?"

"I took your advice. Zoey Bartlet loved the ID bracelet. I really want to take her to the winter formal but interracial things are frowned upon around here."

"Damn the man. No one will change unless it is forced upon them."

"I want to, but I don’t want my dad to have to make a trip to the emergency room or juvie hall."

"Yeah. What does your dad say?"

"That a man stands up. I just don’t want him and Jed to worry. He can be real overprotective of Zoey."

"I think your father is right. Is he around?"

"He is on his way back from Hyannisport; he’s good friends with the senior Senator. You want to wait around for him?"

"Charlie, I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable. If I do…"

"Don’t be silly." He waved away the comment. "He is alive with you. You make him laugh. My dad has had some hard times and he doesn’t focus on that when you're in the room."

"I don’t think it is going to end happily ever after Chipper."

"Never say never. Even if it didn’t, you remind him of what the sunshine feels like on his face."

"How the hell did you get so grounded? I was dumb at 13."

"I doubt it. Wanna play Trivial Pursuit to pass the time?"

"Sure. You know that is the best offer I have gotten from a guy in some time."

Charlie grinned as they went into the house.

***

"I cannot believe you just said that." Donna said.

"What? You cannot tell me it isn’t true. Too many people lean on the welfare state simply because it is there. If we eliminate it, people would pull themselves up by the boot straps."

"If we eliminate it, people will starve to death Cliff!" Donna jumped off the bed. "Do you have any idea how many people live below the poverty line?"

"Not everyone is going to be rich…it is the simple law of averages. That doesn't mean that each successive generation cannot be better than the last."

"That is difficult when you people get rid of school breakfast and Headstart. It is hard to focus on multiplication tables when your stomach is growling. And without Headstart, many kids will enter kindergarten without the basic skills. It leaves them light years behind the other kids."

"That is the parent’s responsibility Donna. Why the hell should the government teach kids how to read? That is the Democrat’s problem, in loco parentis."

"In what huh?"

"In place of the parents. It takes responsibility from the parents but doesn’t pick up the slack. In order to do that the damn government would have to bigger than it already is."

"Some people need help." Donna reasoned.

"I won't dispute that. That is what state and local social programs are for."

"OK, I won't dispute that. But lets talk about all the money we put into defense. Split that in half and we could educate and feed billions of poor kids. Not adults Cliff, kids."

"Oh no. It won't matter how smart anyone is if the Soviets bomb us to hell. Defense stays."

"There are billions of dollars there, allotted for stuff that is going to be obsolete in a year as the Communists catch up on our technology. Hell, someone on Capital Hill is probably already selling it to them."

"Please stop watching CNN." Cliff replied. "The liberal media hates Reagan."

"I read that in the Times."

"That’s even worse."

"Look Cliff, if the defense budget is 20 billion dollars, why can't it be 18? Do you know what kind of help 2 billion could be for inner-city communities? New York, Philly, LA, Baltimore, even DC. The crack epidemic has decimated these places. How can the focal point of our nation be in a place with the highest murder rates in the country? How can you round the corner from the Capitol and be in a very scary place? How can you sleep at night knowing that?"

"Well the solution is not to give people free money. That will really help maintain and sustain a sufficient life. You have to make people accountable. Their actions, or inactions, are their own."

"What about farmer subsidies? Huh? We will starve to death if we don't maintain the farmers. I am from Wisconsin and I know this for a fact. From cows and chickens to wool, wheat, and that precious tobacco that fuels so many Republican Senate campaigns. If our farmers cannot do what they do billions around the world will starve to death."

"You know what bothers me? Those countries can burn our flag and then ask for a handout. They all expect America to swoop in and save the masses. We can't save everyone Donna…survival of the fittest."

"Oh my God! You're a damn Darwinist."

"Hey, that’s it! Stop!"

Cliff put his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him.

"Why are we fighting? I thought we agreed to disagree on this months ago, right after the State of the Union remember. We are only supposed to bicker for fun."

"Yeah."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Cliff asked.

"No." she shook her head.

"And I can kiss you?"

Donna smiled, putting her arms around his neck and moving them toward the bed.

"Oh yes."

They got comfortable, Cliff taking off his sweatshirt. Donna giggled softly when he cupped her breast on top of her blouse.

"I can't believe I am making out with a Republican." She said, taking off the blouse altogether.

"Is Ginger coming back anytime soon?" Cliff murmured against her breast.

"No, but put the blue sock on the door…she’ll bunk with Bonnie."

He smiled as he climbed off the bed and put the sock on the doorknob.

"Get back over here Cliff Calley." She held out her arms.

Oh yeah. Maybe tonight would be his lucky night. He knew Donna was inexperienced, but he really cared about her and wanted to show her. They had come close a couple of times, but she always pulled back. Cliff respected her and never pressured her to go beyond her comfort zone. But tonight as she kissed him, he could feel the change in her. He knew that something was going to be different in the morning.

***

"I think it may be over for real this time."

Nora flopped on her bed as CJ fiddled with the radio. She settled on Jackson Browne.

"He will do." She mumbled. She looked at her roommate. "Forgive me if I don’t care."

"What?"

"You and Ziegler break up, or whatever you call it, like every month. It is not the position of the moon, or fate, it is fucking PMS. He is so far from perfect that it is scary, but I think he loves you. One of these days he is not going to come back after you push him away Nora."

"I don’t push him away! He pushes me away!"

"How?"

"Everything Claude! I mean, c’mon, the Andi thing. He was married, OK, I know about it. He won't talk about her. He is so moody and temperamental; its everything. Did you know that he has 3 siblings?"

"How would I know that?"

"Its rhetorical." Nora snapped.

"Don’t snap at me."

"Look, I just want to know about him. I want to share things with him and be treated in kind. I love him."

"Then tell him."

"Are you kidding me? He will think I am a stupid kid…maybe I am a stupid kid. It might be better to cut my losses."

CJ shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but that might really hurt him. I know you won't recover for a while."

"He wouldn’t even tell me if I hurt him. I can barely get him to tell me the weather."

"Snap out of this mopey bullshit!"

CJ got up from the bed, yanking open the window. Both she and Nora shuddered from the blast of cold air. Some snow fell on her arm but CJ just wiped it on her jeans.

"You love him Nora. You love him moody, temperamental, neurotic, and slightly mean. He makes you smile, and he holds you at night. Sometimes it is not roses, but perfection is for fairy tales. If you turn your back on the best thing that ever happened to you…" she didn’t finish her sentence. She just blew smoke out of the window, staring at the grey day. It matched her mood.

"Hey CJ." Bonnie the RA walked in after tapping on the door. "There is a call for you at the phone. Please put that cigarette out. No smoking allowed."

CJ crushed the cigarette in her White House ashtray and went out in the hallway.

"CJ Cregg."

"Is this a dormitory or some corporate firm?" Leo asked.

"What do you want?"

Nora was not the only one having problems with the man she cared about. Leo just couldn’t get over the age thing. He wanted to be near CJ, said as much all the time, but other than their lunch they did not go out in public. He did not want people looking at him like a lecherous pig and her like a whore. They started to fight about it all the time until CJ just stopped going over to the rooming house. She missed him so much it made her ill, though this was the first time he was calling her since she pulled her last disappearing act almost a week ago.

"I owe you an apology."

"You don’t owe me a thing. I have to go now."

"CJ, do not hang up! Claudia Jean!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry OK. I am going to fuck up sometimes, even though I thought I was doing this for you. I don't want anyone to look at you as if you are less than what you are. Please let me make it up to you."

"What is your plan?" she asked.

She could not see but could feel Leo’s smile over the telephone wires.

"I was going to take you to Durgin-Park and…well I booked a room at the new Charles Hotel."

CJ could hardly hide her gasp. That hotel was brand new and quite expensive.

"Sounds OK." She said in a nonchalant tone.

"Does it?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Eight. Should I pick you up?"

"No, I will meet you there. I guess I should pack an overnight bag."

"Yeah."

"Oh and I have no intention of sneaking up the back stairs."

"Wear a nice dress…I want you to show off."

"Not a problem. I better go now."

"Yeah. I’ll see you tonight."

CJ pressed the button down and took a deep breath. Oh my God, an expensive hotel and restaurant. What the hell would happen tonight? Nora met her best friend halfway as CJ went back to the room.

"I'm going to talk to the nincompoop." She said.

"Uh huh, see you tomorrow."

"Cute CJ."

"No really. I've just been invited to dinner and a night at the new Charles Hotel."

"Shut up, the Charles? That is big time. Leo?"

"Yep."

"I want details."

"Hell, I want details. Who knows what is going to happen?"

"Right. Oh, there are rubbers in my desk drawer. Safe sex is the only sex."

"Thanks."

***

"Nora, are you asleep?"

It was a snowy Saturday night and they lay in his bed in the dark. Nora listened to the wind howling outside the window.

"No. I am floating in and out of consciousness in case Leo comes and kicks me out."

"I am a grown ass man…Leo and I have an understanding. You're always welcome to stay here."

"Josh and those guys must be jealous." She replied.

"I could care less. They sneak girls in all the time; use that ladder outside their window. Someone is going to break their neck one of these days."

"OK, well now I am going to fall asleep."

"Wait! I want to talk to you."

"What?"

Nora turned over on his squeaky mattress, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and it filled her heart with bubbly joy.

"I love you."

"You do?"

Toby nodded.

"Yeah, I do. You're exceptional Nora. You're amazing, beautiful, patient, intelligent, and loving. It would kill me if I hurt you and I am so afraid I will."

"I don’t care. It doesn’t have to be a fairy tale for it to be everything we want. If we love each other it is worth fighting for."

Toby stroked her cheek and sighed.

"I come with more baggage than a 747 sugar. There is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"CJ and I…we dated a bit the summer before freshman year. We were here for a seminar."

"She told me about it when I told her I met you." Nora said.

"She did? And it didn’t upset you?"

"You dated before I knew you, wow, big deal. You were married Toby…I understand. It wasn’t serious right, you and CJ?"

"I liked her a lot, more than she liked me. CJ is a bit of a whirlwind."

"You were in love with her."

"Probably. But it was three years ago and I only love you now. What CJ and I had, for what it was worth, is over. We are just friends now."

Nora nodded, figuring out a while ago that more had happened than either her best friend or boyfriend would admit. She would catch them glancing at each other sometimes and feel there was something between them that should never be spoken of again. Nora would feel as if she interrupted a very personal conversation.

"I love you Toby Ziegler."

He kissed her and she slid her body under his.

"I just don’t want my past, as fucked up as it may be, to affect a future we may have. I need some time and more of your patience."

"I have a past too Toby; we have time to share. I can't ask more than you can give. Even if I want to."

"I want to give you everything." He said.

"Good. My ring finger is a six."

Toby laughed, moving her thighs apart.

"Lets be subtle, shall we?"

Nora gasped as he filled her. She loved when he was inside her. She gripped his shoulders and Toby began to move.

"Oh Nora, this is good…this is heaven."

"Mmm Tobias, I love you."

Toby groaned. He could definitely get used to hearing that. He nearly pulled out, thrusting back in. Nora screamed, arching her back. He moved his mouth down from her throat to her breasts.

"Your body is so hot. I love your breasts. You turn me on sugar."

"Take me! Oh God! OH GOD!"

She climaxed, squeezing him so tight that Toby tripped over the edge. With a loud exhale, he fell against her. Nora held him.

"Are you going to change your mind tomorrow?" she asked.

"About?"

"Everything?"

"No. I promise. I love you, though that won't make this easier."

Nora smiled as Toby moved to the bed and settled in her arms to sleep. He fell quickly but she lay there and thought of the beautiful life they could have if they could pull it off.

***

"This says the average girl loses her virginity at 17.4. How old is 17.4?"

CJ and Leo sat in the den as he watched CNN. The channel fascinated CJ…24 hours of news. So brilliant she wished she had come up with it herself. After MTV it had to be the best channel on cable.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Cosmo."

"Don’t insult yourself. Stop reading that crap."

"I take nothing I read in here seriously. Nora and I usually just laugh at the stupidity and take the quiz. Wanna take the quiz?"

"Doubtful."

"C’mon Leopold, live a little."

He looked at her with that adorable lopsided grin. He loved when she called him that. Especially in bed.

"OK, give me one question."

"You prefer to see your favorite woman in A) flannel pajamas, B) a satin nightgown, C) panties and a tank top, or D) nothing at all?"

"C."

"Ooh, really."

"One more." Leo said.

"OK, one more. The best atmosphere for seduction is A) a bubble bath, B) an expensive hotel suite, C) candlelight and your bed, or D) a bearskin rug?"

"C."

"When all else fails, pick C, huh?" CJ asked.

"Those things are silly."

"You’ve never given me candlelight."

"Is that what you want?"

"Sometimes."

She closed the magazine and slid down on her knees. Leo smiled, reaching down to caress her shoulders.

"What are you doing Claudia Jean?"

"Something you will like a lot."

She unzipped his slacks and Leo looked down at her with wide hazel eyes.

"CJ, Charlie could…"

"Charlie is sound asleep and he knows not to come out here. He is a smart kid."

She went down on him and Leo groaned. He ran his fingers through her hair, resting his head on the top of the couch. This was glorious. She was so brazen; did whatever she wanted.

"Oh God baby, what are you doing?"

His eyes clenched shut as her mouth moved up and down his hard cock and her hands cupped his balls. Leo wanted to hold on as long as he could; didn’t want this to end.

"CJ! Oh CJ! Oh God! Charlie is definitely hearing this."

She smiled around his shaft. He was really liking this and she was really liking his reaction. He exploded down her throat; she licked him clean. He pulled her up on his lap, kissing her passionately. CJ smiled as she stroked behind his ears. She know he loved that. Leo slid his arms around her.

"I think I am falling in love with you and I need you to do something stupid so I can stop." She said.

"I've done something incredibly stupid Claudia Jean?"

"What?"

"I've fallen in love with you."

"Oh damn you. I'm going home."

Leo pulled her back down on his lap as she tried to move away. They kissed and she sighed as she cuddled in his arms.

***

"I am so in love I cannot see straight."

The four girls sat in CJ and Nora’s dorm room. It was a warm day and the spring semester was in full swing.

"Cliff Calley, I still think you should have your head examined." CJ replied.

"I thought you said you liked him." Nora said.

"Mmm, that’s a strong word. I don’t hate him. I actually like arguing with him, it would be even better if I got to hit him in the end."

"The four of us have all met fantastic men." Ginger said. "Who would’ve thought?"

"So things are good with Larry?" Donna said. "I know you were having some problems before Christmas break?"

"He is amazing when I can pull him away from Josh. When they are together it’s a bit of a challenge but I know he loves me. He sent me about fifteen letters over the break. What about you and Toby?"

"No news is good news." Nora replied. "He stayed here and worked over the break. We’re doing good."

It seemed as if everything was going as they wanted. CJ and Nora were breezing through the last semester of their junior year and getting ready to apply to some graduate schools. Donna and Ginger loved their sophomore year and Ginger placed third in the National Fencing Championships…she was now an All-American. Bonnie came into the room, telling Ginger that her boyfriend was on the phone. She left the room.

"So, did you guys find a place?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, a nice one." CJ replied. "It’s a three bedroom…you and Ginger don’t mind sharing a room do you?"

"We’ve been doing it for two years and its great. I don’t think it will be a problem; she spends a lot of time with Larry anyway."

"We are going to take Boston by storm." Nora said. "Senior year is going to rock!"

CJ lit two cigarettes, handing one to Nora.

"Leo and I are going to spend a weekend in New York City. He wants to take me to Macys on 54th Street."

"A shopping spree?" Donna squealed. "Wow, you are so lucky. Is he loaded?"

"I don’t know. He doesn’t seem to be hurting for money. I know he is not running the rooming house for the money…he’s doing it for amends."

Ginger came back into the room.

"The guys want to take us out to dinner tonight." She said. "They thought we could go into the city and make a real night of it."

"Sounds good." Nora said. "Did Toby agree?"

"Yeah, Josh lied and said you were already excited about going."

"Josh is getting better with the lies." CJ said. "Leo is not going to go but I will."

"Isn't he in Philly anyway?" Nora asked.

"Oh right; he won't even be back until Monday. C’mon, lets dress sexy. Donna, can I borrow your crimpers?"

"Yeah. You don’t think the boys will be mean to Cliff, do you?"

"Of course they will." Ginger replied. "We’ll just plow them all with liquor and no one is allowed to bring up Walter Mondale."

"Right."

***

"What are you doing for the summer?"

"Hmm?"

CJ wrapped her naked body around his as he rubbed her back.

"Do you have summer plans?"

"Nora and I have been thinking about it."

"Finals are in two weeks…there is not much time left."

"I have all the time in the world. We will maybe sublet in Boston or New York City since our apartment won't be ready until mid-August. If Toby goes to New York Nora might follow. They're in love you know."

"Yes, there seems to be something in the water around here."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

CJ sat up a bit, the covers falling and revealing her flushed skin.

"Why do you want to know about my summer plans?"

"I'm taking Charlie around the world this summer and I want you to come with us."

"What!"

CJ jumped out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her. Leo lay on the bed, unabashed in his nudity.

"What's the matter?"

"Around the world? Are you kidding me?"

"No. London, Paris, Dublin, Madrid, Rome, Frankfurt, and Lisbon. Then Asia. Beijing, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Seoul, Ho Chi Minh City. After that we go to Africa. Nigeria, Kenya, Egypt, take a side trip to Jordan and Israel. I want Charlie to see a safari; real animals in their natural habitat. I want you by my side."

"Oh my God." CJ held up the sheet with one hand, running her fingers through her hair with the other. "Leo."

"What?"

"Around the world?"

He grinned.

"Come back to bed baby."

CJ could not help but smile when he said that. She crawled back into the bed, losing herself in his arms. When she was in his arms surrender was alright.

"Yes Claudia Jean, around the world. We will leave June 30th and come back August 15th. We will see everything; so many things. I will buy you a Super 8 and a regular camera so you can record it for all time."

"Wow." She whispered, softly kissing his face. "What am I going to tell my father?"

"While I would never encourage you to lie to your parent, you certainly don’t have to tell him every detail. I'm sure though that he would not want you to miss such a fascinating learning experience."

"Oh, this will be like a school trip, will it? Hotel suites of the world?"

"Have you ever been overseas?" Leo asked.

"We went to Paris on a high school trip. It was beautiful but they didn’t let us do anything. All I remember is climbing the Eiffel Tower, seeing the Mona Lisa, and getting wasted in the hotel room. I lost my virginity on that trip…that’s a story worth telling."

"Well, virginity aside, this trip will be much more memorable. Whatever you want, I want to give it to you."

"What's the catch? I mean, God, this is so much Leo."

"I love you. I want you to see the world, travel, and learn new things. It will be an unparalleled experience and it is about much more than sex."

"But we will…? This is not a separate bedrooms trip is it? You won't have to tell people I am your daughter and Charlie carries our bags."

"No." Leo shook his head with a laugh. "Firstly, Europeans are more comfortable with all types of relationships between adults. Secondly, I sat Charlie down a week ago and we talked. He understands completely the nature of our relationship and how much you mean to me."

"You had the talk and didn’t invite me? Damn, I wanted to see you all uncomfortable when you found out that Charlie already knows everything. But back to this nature of our relationship. You explained it to Charlie. Why don’t you explain it to me?"

"I love you, I just told you. I want you to have all your heart desires. I want to give it to you. I want to see your face when we visit Queen Anne’s grave, and when you see a lioness roar for the first time. I want to follow you like a hapless fool while you peruse the boutiques of Paris and Rome. I want to fall asleep at night listening to you recall the adventures of the day."

"But Leo, I can't…this is a big commitment. This is starting to sound like more."

"Maybe it is."

"I have my senior year left. Then Nora and I are going to Berkeley. Its in California."

"I want you to go. Just come back to me."

"Its approximately 3 years." She replied.

"I know. I will wait. If this is what you want I will wait."

"What I want." She repeated.

"Don’t think so hard baby, isn’t that want you told me. We will have fun this summer and work from there. I am not going to pressure you."

CJ smiled, hugging him close.

"I do love you. Around the world with 2 of my favorite guys; I couldn’t ask for more."

"Let us change the subject." Leo said, moving down to suck her shoulder.

"Mmm, a little anatomy and physiology lesson? That’s not even my major."

"Don’t worry, I have a PhD."

***

"Hey."

Toby walked over to the table where Nora sat. She was reading The Republic for her Plato final. She smoked a cigarette while sipping an extra large cup of coffee. Toby leaned to kiss her cheek before sitting down.

"Marlton is going all essay questions so I have to have a better understanding of Plato." She said. "He was no Socrates."

"No, he wasn’t."

"Adding insult to injury, my Political Theory final is an hour after that and I have to compare and contrast Hitler and Stalin; Nazism and Communism. It is going to be a bitch."

"Any good news?" Toby asked.

"No. Oh, my mother is spending the entire summer out of the country, so that’s good."

She turned the page.

"Have you and CJ settled on that place yet? You know that is a good neighborhood and only a short ride to Cambridge from there."

"My dad agreed to pay the rent and the other parents are going to pick up utilities and such. Donna and Ginger are going to stay on campus this summer, take a class and then work in Boston as waitresses. It will be good."

"The four of you?"

"Yeah. But CJ and I and our plans to spend the summer in Demi Moore like bliss have been thwarted."

"Why?"

Nora sighed, looking at him with hard hazel eyes.

"Toby, could you please stop asking so many questions. I am trying to study."

"Sorry."

Toby sipped her coffee and watched the people walk by as she focused more on her book.

"No, I'm sorry." She said.

"For what? You have a right to be worried about finals. I shouldn’t even be here distracting you."

"I want you here." She reached for his hand. "CJ is going to spend the summer traveling around the world."

"Whoa. Did she join a club or something? Is her father going to marry some European chick." Toby snickered a bit at his own joke. CJ always talked about her father and his collection of ex-wives.

"Leo is taking her. Europe, Asia, Africa, hell they may even fly over Antarctica. She would be silly to turn it down and I encouraged her to go when she wasn’t sure. That doesn’t mean I don’t feel deserted."

"Come to New York with me."

"Huh?" she looked at him. "Hey, stop drinking my coffee."

"Its too sweet anyway. I'm spending my summer in Congressman Latch’s office. If you come with me you can get some of the political experience you want and need. Its not DC but it’s a start. I can show you around Brooklyn."

"Not that is worth it. Where are you going to stay?"

"My sister’s spare bedroom. It’s only three months…I will just be sleeping there. C’mon, I think it could be an experience."

"My parents have a condo on the Upper West Side if you want more than a room. I wouldn’t have to pay for it and you could stay with me." Nora said.

"Cohabitation? Is this good practice for when you catch me in that bear trap and drag me down the aisle?"

"Something like that. I got the Lady Sings the Blues soundtrack on record, Hannah and her Sisters on video, and a new nightgown that I think you will like."

"I am starting to enjoy this idea more and more. We are going to fight you know."

"Good." Nora replied. "Its healthy. We’ll make up."

"I love your optimism…it may rub off on me a bit. We can talk about this some more later. I have to get to work. I’ll call you a half-hour before I get off. Wait by the phone around 1; Bonnie is going to kick my ass if I wake her up one more time."

"OK. Have a good shift. Bring me back some vodka."

They kissed and Toby caressed her face.

"I love you Nora."

"I love you too."

He began to walk away; Nora stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but something."

"You're beautiful when you are indecisive, you know that?"

"Go ."

Toby winked and headed into town. CJ was going to have a serious adventure this summer, but Nora would have a few stories to share herself when the time came. It looks like all of them were right where they wanted to be.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on 3/20/06.


End file.
